Initially, pool lighting was used strictly for safety purposes. For example, nighttime swimming, was done with much greater safety at night with lighted pools for obvious reasons. However, pool lighting can be used to make an attractive back yard look outstanding. New pool lighting fixtures allow for greater creativity and expanded use both for swimming and non-swimming events.
Water within a swimming pool can be lighted by an incandescent light that is housed within a fixture that is situated within a pool wall cavity. When a new bulb is needed, the whole fixture is removed from the cavity when the power cable supplying electricity to the light is long enough for the fixture to be safely positioned out of and away from the pool water. Even if a light fixture is located above the pool water, long power cables are still used to provide excess cable length. This, however, is still cumbersome.